


Worth The Wait

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Justin x Elliot [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, Implied abuse, M/M, Rimming, Scars, hurrah, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Justin and Elliot give in to desire.





	Worth The Wait

Justin slid his hand up Elliot's shirt, enjoying the alien feeling of a new partners chest, and let their lips connect as Elliot pressed him against the sofa in his apartment. They deepened the kiss; a familiar motion for the two of them by this point. Justin shuffled his hand around- running it up and down his partners chest, and Elliot moved his own hands to Justin's jeans, working at the buckle of his belt without the aid of his eyes. The kiss was broken by Elliot, so he could look down to undo it- impatient and nervous; he felt like he was losing his virginity again. As soon as the belt was undone, Justin pulled Elliot's hands away- pulling his shirt off of him and letting out a happy hum “Gimme a minute, I want to take a mental picture of this for the spank bank.” Elliot rolled his eyes “You’re a pervert.” Justin gave a shrug, light smirk on his face; smug bastard was pleased with his own joke. “I’ve been called much worse.” Elliot gave him an unimpressed hum “I wonder why.” Justin just slid his hand into his partners hair, pulling his head back down to restart the kiss. Elliot didn’t fight it, he just enjoyed the kiss, rolling his hips and rutting against Justin- who responded in kind. Justin tilted his head, resting his forehead on Elliot's before he spoke- voice low to compensate for their proximity “Do you want to move to the bedroom? I don’t feel like being chastised by your roommate.” Elliot swallowed, and nodded.

Once in the bedroom, Justin took the opportunity to undo Elliot's jeans, tugging them down and giving him a light shove so he’d land on the bed. Elliot sat up, resting on his elbows and watched Justin drop to his knees. He rested his hands on Elliot's thighs, “Are you alright with me doing this without a condom? They taste fucking awful.” Elliot just laughed at the latter half of his statement- he was very right. He nodded his head in response, putting a hand in his partners loose curls. Justin let his eyes shift to his partners crotch, and moved one of his hands, using it to guide his length into his mouth. Elliot let out a satisfied, groany hum and let himself lie back on the bed; although his feet were still on the floor. Justin picked up a comfortable rhythm, savouring the taste of his partner and Tightening his grip on his leg; although it wasn’t an entirely conscious move on his part. He let his tongue run itself along the underside of his length, and pushed through the protests of his gag reflex. Thankfully, it wasn’t particularly sensitive. “My God if I’d known you were this good I would have put out sooner.” Elliot laughed out; although it was breathy, and it was very clear to Justin that he was holding back a moan. Justin pulled his head back, and off his partner; taking the pause to adjust himself- his zipper was rather uncomfortable at this point. “I aim to please.” He stated; air of smugness ever present. Elliot gave him a devious smirk, and shuffled himself up the bed- keeping his legs parted. “Then fuck me.” 

Justin stood himself up, taking off his jeans- he was about to speak but his question was answered by the opening and closing of a drawer- lubricant and condoms now present. “Should I be worried that you have such quick access to condoms?” He asked instead, tone light as he sat on his knees at the bottom of the bed. “No.” Elliot answered very simply- declining to give the elaboration that Justin was clearly after. “Turn over.” Justin provided- Elliot cocked his brow “I would rather face you.” Justin let himself smile at his ever-so-romantic partner “That’s fine, but it’s gonna be easy to prep if you’re on your stomach.” Elliot seemed to deem this acceptable, and turned himself over, arching his back. Justin shuffled closer to him, and lowered himself, before spreading Elliot's cheeks and pressing his tongue against his entrance. Elliot made a noise of surprise, and Justin paused his motion “Oh my- no don’t stop it just took me by surprise.” Elliot murmured- this was enough for Justin to return to his position, teasing his partners entrance with his tongue. It would probably be a surprise to most the people that knew him, that Justin wasn’t a selfish partner in the bedroom. Quite the opposite in fact- he was more than willing to tend to their needs first, be it the first or hundred and first time they had sex. “If this is your tongue I think I'm going to lose it when you actually fuck me.” Elliot finished his statement with a groan, burying his head in his pillow to try to avoid waking his roommate. Justin pulled his head back, uncapping the lubricant Elliot had provided as he spoke “I have to make up for my difficult to palate personality somehow.” He provided, pressing now lubricated fingers into Elliot. Elliot's laugh was cut off by a moan as a result- which he continued to muffle with his pillow. “I didn’t think you’d be so vocal. Pleasant surprise.” Justin provided- giving his partner a moment to adjust. It’s much easier to hold it together when you haven’t got something up your arse. “I’m not usually.” Elliot muttered, perhaps a shred of embarrassment in his voice. Justin relished his partners unfiltered pleasure, scissoring his fingers to stretch his entrance. After a minute of yet more adjustment, Justin removed his fingers, and Elliot turned himself over. He then sat himself on his knees and pressed his lips against Justin's. Justin savoured the latest kiss, resting a hand on his partners rear. Elliot separated himself once again, and unbuttoned Justin's shirt- Justin shrugged it off and Elliot pulled at the vest beneath it. “You wear too many layers, you must get hot.” Justin let him pull his vest off with some reluctance as he replied “Sometimes.” Elliot furrowed his brow for a moment- Justin had a few scars on his arms he had never thought anything of, but the ones littering his chest brought all of the others into question. “Wh-” Elliot began to speak but Justin gave him a look that told him to do otherwise “don’t. It’s the past. I’m over it.” Elliot nodded, taking a moment to process, before reconnecting their lips and pulling Justin down on top of him- the two lying on the bed. He then turned himself- moving to straddle his partner and lifting up the condom, removing it from its packet. The conversation was forgotten, (at least for now) and Elliot rolled the Condom onto his partners length- Justin closed his eyes and let out a hum at the feeling of someone else’s touch. Even if it was technically indirect. Elliot shifted himself then, and lowered himself down onto Justin's length with a hum. Elliot put one hand on Justin's chest, and rested the other beside his head before beginning to move- starting with a slow rhythm. 

He picked up speed fairly quickly, and rolled his hips as he moved up and down. Justin had one hand on his rear- the other wrapped around his partners length- jerking him in the same rhythm that Elliot had opted for. Elliot's bedroom was filled with the sound of heavy breaths and the unmistakably vulgar sound of skin on skin contact. The air felt heavy- the world outside of the two of them forgotten; minds focussed entirely on each other and the heat between them. Sinful was the word many would coin. Pure, indulgent pleasure to them. Elliot dipped his head- it was difficult to keep his movements up as a result, but he struggled on. In any case, Justin lifted his own head up to close the gap, and they kissed once again- although it didn’t last very long. Elliot's movements were fast and erratic- almost aggressive; a stark contrast to how he usually behaved. It wasn’t long after than Elliot came undone, spilling into his partners chest; his muscles tightened and relaxed as he did so- the feeling of which cause Justin to follow suit.

Condom discarded, the two of them lay beside each other for a long moment- the only sound their heavy breaths as they took the opportunity to calm their breathing and heartrates. Elliot really liked Justin. They’d only been dating for about a month, but he could feel his feelings deepening. He wouldn’t say it was love, not this quickly. But it was definitely a relationship he had no intention of ending. Justin was upfront, and honest. Even if Elliot didn’t particularly like the truth, he knew he could trust whatever Justin said was just that, or at least to Justin's own knowledge. It was refreshing to be with someone who cared so deeply, wholly and unconditionally for the people in his life; despite the fact that nobody in the hospital seemed to give it back to him. Elliot had seen him do it; swapping schedules before they went out to give people consecutive days off, working past his shift. He’d even seen him comforting a nurse once, although he had also seen him make multiple nurses cry over the past months so maybe that was moot. He found the rumours that he was abusive hard to believe. Controlling- yes. And Justin admitted that. But not abusive. Elliot's trail of thought was interrupted by Justin's arm- which wrapped itself around him. Elliot responded by turning, shuffling himself back and letting himself be the little spoon. Neither of them said anything. They didn’t have to, the moment was fine without words.


End file.
